Coran (VLD)
Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe is the royal advisor for the royal family from planet Altea and one of the last remaining members of the Altean race. He has been asleep within the Castle of Lions along with Princess Allura for ten thousand years and functions as the co-pilot of the Castle of Lions. Appearance Coran has the appearance of a lean, humanoid man with pale skin, short orange hair, and a distinct bushy orange mustache. As an Altean, his ears are pointed at the top rather than rounded, and he has small sickle-shaped marks of blue situated on his cheekbones, right under each of his violet eyes. The pupils of his eyes also have a noticeable purple in the center of them. Coran's hair is slicked back and flares out at the base of his neck; a small curled tuft of hair dangles in front of his forehead. Coran wears a distinguished dark blue jacket accented with white, gray, and yellow; the collar stands high on his neck and the jacket covers his hips. His sleeves are tucked into his white gloves, which are accented with lighter blue. Underneath his jacket, Coran appears to wear a dark gray shirt and dark gray pants padded at his knees. His pants tuck into his dark blue boots that reach his shins and are accented with yellow, gray, and black. Personality Coran is suited as a Royal Advisor for exhibiting a highly cautionary and protective personality, usually when it comes to Allura, who sees him as a second father. Coran holds immense loyalty and respect for the deceased King Alfor and takes his duty as Allura's guardian very seriously by overseeing her health and warning her of threats to her life. He is dramatic in almost all other situations and provides a substantial amount of comic relief, but is not one to be underestimated simply for his comedy and lack of exhibited combat ability. Coran is highly knowledgeable about the universe and alien technology; he will readily take action and command to assist the team when they need it most and is incredibly competent under his eccentric demeanor. He is sympathetic to the struggles his teammates suffer through, having a deep pain of his own from losing his home planet, family, and entire race. His compassion extends to the suffering of creatures such as Balmera, as Coran is someone who appreciates the universe and the good that exists and must be upheld. Abilities Equipment Apart from piloting the Castle of Lions and its flight pods, Coran utilizes this equipment: Skill Set Combat While yet unseen and perhaps baseless, as Coran has not shown any noteworthy physical combat abilities, he has threatened that he is trained and capable of handling close-quarters combat. It is noteworthy how easily he intercepts and counterattacks Keith's bowl of food goo when the Paladin flings it at Allura. However, his official agility and strength stats are average with his physical strength being the lowest at his disposal. Piloting Coran is the designated pilot of the Castle of Lions when Allura is not able to pilot it, and her co-pilot of the Castleship as needed, although this is usually exhibited in tactical use rather than maneuverability. He is able to fly the large spacecraft with ease and is familiar with all the technical aspects of the ship. His individual piloting skills are showcased in his intense piloting of one of the Castle's flight pods to escape pursuit of a Galra battle patrol, a heated incident contrasting his usual jovial nature. Other Abilities Trivia * Coran explains that the Castle of Lions is 10,600 years old by the time the human Paladins arrive on Arus, and states he was alive at the time his grandfather was building the Castleship. This places Coran's age around 600 years old at the very least. ** Being 600 years old is considered "later in life" or old for an Altean, as Coran suffers a case of "the slipperies", which is a common virus for older Alteans. Coran is noticeably in denial about his age. * Coran has each Paladin ranked by height on a scale of 1-5 (tallest to shortest); Pidge is ranked at "Number Five". Lauren Montgomery approves the remaining ranking at 4: Keith, 3: Lance, 2: Hunk, and 1: Shiro.Lauren responding to Let's Voltron host on Twitter. * Allura is shown able to experience repeated flow of time and recall the events of the previous time flow; Coran, notably, does not appear to share this ability. It is implied he does not share her abilities to adjust size and color either. * During his age regression, Coran is voiced by the sons of his voice actor, Rhys Darby. * Coran is based on the character Coran of the previous Voltron franchises, who in turn was based on the character Raible of Beast King GoLion. References Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Team Voltron